Once Upon a Keyboard Love
by culpaeros
Summary: Shizuo/Mikado; AU; When Mikado first moves to Ikebukuro the one person he want's most to meet is that of his online mystery crush. However, what will he do when he realizes that his crush is the same person his best friend warned him to stay away from
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Once Upon a Keyboard Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Mikado  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Hoping for a fic where Shizuo and Mikado were email-buddies (phone-email) where they ended up falling in love with each other without knowing who the other was (muscle man/ leader of dollars).

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p><strong>Shinji has logged on<strong>

Shinji is typing a message...

Shinji has entered text

Mikado stared at the screen in front of him, anxiousness clawing at his stomach as he waited for the other person to make the first message.

He had been living in Ikebukuro for a few weeks now and while the city still startled him and sometimes intimidated him he felt like he had a better handle on it now than he once did. It certainly helped having Kida around to show him the ropes. Otherwise he would have never known about Shizuo or Izaya being people to avoid and Simon's sushi restaurant.

However, despite all of this, it was only a few day's ago that he had told his online friend that he had moved to Ikebukuro. The other had been startled, instantly assaulting Mikado with questions about how and why as well as who he had met and whether or not he liked it here.

As always he had told Shinji-kun everything.

It was so easy to talk to him. He never felt judged, never felt as though the other looked down on him.

If he could Mikado would share all his secrets with this person.

But fear and reluctance kept him from doing it.

How would Shinji-kun react to him being the leader of the Dollars? Or to the fact that the real reason he come here was in the hopes that they could finally meet?

_Shinji: Hey, you're online early. How was school?_

Despite himself Mikado felt a smile pulling at his lips. In actuality he wasn't really online. The fast food place he now sat in with Kida currently in line to get them something to eat had wi fi so he was on his phone.

Of course Shinji would realize that the time was abnormal.

**Tanako Taro is typing a message**

_Tanako Taro: Actually I'm technically not. Eating with a friend but while waiting I thought I'd see if I could catch you. Since your schedule is getting so hectic lately_

Lately Shinji had been logging on later and later. Some nights he wouldn't get on at all. But Mikado knew it wasn't from lack of trying. Shinji's life had always been chaotic. Nearly everyone in Ikebukuro seemed to have chaotic lives.

_Shinji: Right, sorry about that. It wouldn't be so bad if that guy would just leave me alone_

Ahh yes. Mikado almost forgot that Shinji knew Kanra in real life too. Well, he didnt know that he did. But Mikado was able to put two and two together whenever Shinji would complain while simultaneously Kanra is on another chat window gloating at getting under someone's skin.

_Tanako Taro: And you still don't think he likes you? You know what they say about kids_

Shinji: Dont make me laugh Taro, even if he did Id sooner beat him than kiss him

It was talks like this that always gave Mikado hope. Just knowing that it was the person that mattered and not their gender to Shinji made his heart clench with happiness.

He just had to find him.

He had to.

"Oiii Mikado~ Did you want a drink too?"

Kida's voice called out from across the food place, causing several people to stare at him before looking at the flustered Mikado who was currently gaping and nodding hastily at him.

"Sprite? Pepsi?"

Mikado flushed again as more people stared before mouthing 'Water' to his blonde friend and hastily looking back down at his phone. They had just gotten here but Mikado knew it was only going to get worse. Kida lacked what people referred to as an 'inside voice'

"You calling someone?"

Mikado jumped when Kida suddenly appeared behind him, arms carefully gripping a bright red tray as he tried to peer at his phone's screen.

"N-No. Just texting."

Hastily Mikado drew back his phone, typing a quick 'Sorry! But I have to go. I'll talk to you tonight, okay?', before quickly closing it. Not a second later and Kida was sliding into his side of the booth, a huge grin on his face as he began to pull various items out of the bag.

"So guess what? The girl who took my order was totally checking me out. She even laughed when I asked for a kid's meal toy!"

Kida waved the obnoxious plastic in Mikado's face before throwing his food over to the timid raven.

"Wanna bet on whether or not I could get her number before we leave?"

Mikado didnt think tonight was going to come fast enough…

* * *

><p><strong>Tanaka Taro has logged off<strong>

Mocha eyes stared at the screen in front of him, a frown on his lip's before a sigh escaped him. Leaning back in his chair Shizuo turned to glance out of the corner of his sunglasses towards his employer Tom who was currently talking to their boss concerning their next collection.

He hadn't really expected Taro to be on. But just like always Shizuo had taken the risk to log on.

It seemed lately that he took every chance he could to log on to their chatroom.

"Shizuo-kun, are you ready?" Shizuo glanced towards Tom as the dreadlocked male approached him. Closing the chat screen Shizuo stood with a stretch before sliding a hand into his pocket. "Always ready."

Tom smiled at him before taking the lead, guiding him back out of the office. The other had been the very reason as to why Shizuo had even met Taro. Tom was always worrying about Shizuo and the difficulties he had with meeting and not frightening other's. He had been the one to suggest the natural brunette dye his hair blonde even so that those who would anger him would instead avoid Shizuo while other's could easily find him and now he was the one who suggested Shizuo try joining a chatroom.

The way he had put it was that Shizuo wasn't necessarily being some desperate housewife looking for companionship. Instead all he was doing was looking for friends through a safer medium. If someone angered him online all he would have to do is log off and find a different person to talk to. No one would get hurt and no one would know they were talking to a supposed 'monster'.

Shizuo hadn't put much stock in his senpai's suggestion, but since it was for his own good he decided to give it a try.

The very first day he had met Tanako Taro had been odd. He felt awkward and suspected that the other knew it. Yet they still got along and were up well into the night just talking about anything and everything of little importance.

It was the first time he had actually talked to someone about things other than work or the hardships of his life.

It was nice.

Things built up after that. Every day they would log on at the same time and stay on until Taro had to go. (Since the other had school and was responsible it was nearly always him that left first)

And despite the fact that he was talking to someone so far his junior Shizuo kept it up. Age didn't concern him much, only maturity. And this person didn't act like some other kid's his age (Masaomi Kida) who were always warning other's to stay away from him while being obnoxious and somewhat rude.

And really, online the anonymity helped him.

By not seeing the other he could lie to himself and say that Taro wasn't as young as he suspected him to be.

And at the same time, a part of him couldn't help but wish that despite it destroying this illusion Shizuo could just one time meet the other. To meet this person who wasn't afraid of him, who had accepted him. However, he knew that once that time came Taro would avoid him like the devil.

Who in their right mind would want to be friends with Shizuo?

After all, Shinra was insane, Celty was a dullahan and Tom, despite his seemingly normal appearance and inherent kindness, was a debt collector for a dating site. The job just screamed odd.

No, an online friendship was all Shizuo needed. Or felt as though he needed.

It was better this way.

"We have a few more collection's than I thought we would have."

As soon as they got outside Tom started speaking again while Shizuo reached into his pocket to pull a cigarette and lighter out.

"However I think only a couple of them will give us any trouble. The other's just seeing you will be enough to make them cough up the money."

Shizuo didn't speak, looking down as the stick was placed between his lips. He quickly lit it and took a satisfactory drag, the smoke leaving his mouth in a swift breath and whirling about his head before they began to walk down the busy street.

"Want to get some dinner when we finish?"

Shizuo's eyes drifted to the side, glancing inside the long windows of a fastfood restaurant where Kida and his new friend sat, one blushing while the other began to yell and wave at a girl behind the counter. The raven glanced up at his gaze, meeting it before jumping and quickly averting his eyesight.

"Ah. Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><em>Shinji: You're on late<em>

Mikado's heart jumped as the pinging noise echoed in his bedroom, alerting him back into full consciousness.

The day had been long and kind of hard. Kida had dragged him everywhere he could think to go, not listening to his friends protests or even seeming to hear him when he spoke. It was kind of frustrating. It was only once the sun went down that Mikado was also able to put his foot down…

* * *

><p>"But why? It's not like we have school tomorrow."<p>

Kida was clinging to Mikado, literally clinging, as he tried to stop the raven from leaving him to go home. But Mikado was agitated, his eyes kept drifting back to his phone, observing the time ticking away and increasing his anxieties. If he stayed out any longer than he would miss Shinji-kun! And he really hated the thought of that happening.

"Masaomi-kun, I really need to do my homework though."

"But it's the weekend! You can put it off!"

"No!"

Even Mikado was surprised at the force that had resounded with that one word before hastily clearing his throat as he flushed.

"I-I mean if I put it off I'll forget about it."

Mikado didn't lie often about such little things. But he knew Kida would laugh at him if he told him the truth of how he was falling in love with someone he had never even met. He would probably laugh hard before using it to poke fun at him every chance he got while also claiming that it wasn't a viable reason for him to leave.

Still slightly shocked with his friend growing a spine Kida let go.

"Mikado Im sure you wont-"

"Please Masaomi."

Mikado's eyes begged Kida not to argue anymore with him yet he still didn't turn to leave. It wasn't until he got a shaky nod did the raven flee from the scene, guilt washing over him because of the happiness that getting away with the lie caused him.

* * *

><p><em>Tanako Taro: Ive been waiting for you. I just wanted to see if you were alright.<em>

Shizuo puffed at his cigarette, seated comfortably at an ancient computer in his living room. It had been a hand me down from Kasuka way back when. He was fairly sure if he asked his younger brother would get him a laptop or a newer one but since this one got the job done he never bothered.

_Shinji: I went out to eat and drink with a work friend and got coerced to stay longer than I planned._

Mikado couldn't help the slight jealousy that caused his stomach to clench. Of course it was silly to get jealous that another person got to hang out with Shinji, got to speak with Shinji, even get drunk with him. But jealousy still did arise and it filled him with shame. Even though Shinji knew he was in town the other had never breached the subject of them meeting. Not once and Mikado couldn't help but think even now it was only him that wanted to.

But the other still came online, that had to say something.

_Shinji: What happened earlier? You left so fast I couldn't even say bye._

Tanaka Taro: o-oh yeah sorry about that! My friend suddenly came back and was

Mikado paused. It wouldn't make any sense to say he was embarrassed at Kida reading their conversations without revealing something he shouldn't. After all, the other could take it negatively or positively and knowing Shinji it would be the former…

_trying to take my phone from me unless I started eating_

Now he was also lying to Shinji…could this night get any worse?

_Shinji: That's actually kind of what I figured. Is this the same friend who was telling you about Ikebukuro when you first arrived?_

Tanaka Taro: Yeah. Hes pretty much the only one I have here besides you.

Shinji: You don't talk to or see anyone else?

Tanako Taro: A few people, some in my classroom, other's online. I don't like to force people I don't know to talk to me, I figure they would rather not

Shinji: Don't be ridiculous, who wouldn't want to talk to you?

Mikado's heart felt fit to burst at those words and despite being alone he flushed. This was so like Shinji. He never thought about the things he said, he just said them. He spoke the truth even when the truth seemed like an odd compliment to Mikado.

Though he still wished Shinji would be the one to breach the subject of them meeting first.

_Kanra: Konnichiwaa! Kanra-chan has returned~ 3_

Another chat screen began to move, the one Mikado was normally more a part of but this time he just stared as the other's began to respond to Kanra's obnoxious words.

_Tanaka Taro: Thanks Shinji-kun._

Shinji: For what?

Tanaka Taro: Nothing, just, thanks.

Shinji took another hit from his cigarette, a small smile on his face. He didn't have to know what the other boy's face looked like to imagine how it would blush with these words, how his head would duck and he'd be unable to make eye contact.

It lifted his spirits slightly.

_Kanra: Why so quiet Tanaka Taro?_

A third window popped up on Mikado's screen, causing the dollars website to shrink to make room for it.

_Tanaka Taro: Just talking to someone else_

Kanra: Eehhh?Who's more important than Kanra-chan?

Tanaka Taro: …

Kanra: Nobody right?

Shinji: So even if you haven't actually made friends, you've at least met people right?

Tanaka Taro: Some? Mostly friends of friends. I met a few people who drive around in a van all day.

Kanra: Now Im getting curious, who are you speaking to?

Tanaka Taro: Its nobody really Kanra-san.

Kanra: I could find out if you don't tell me~ You know I can!

Shinji: I think I know who you are talking about, I went to high school with one of them.

Tanaka Taro: Kanra-san please…!

Shinji: The others are weird.

Tanaka Taro: A-Ah they kept saying my name sounded like a brand name…

Shinji: really?

Kanra: Lets see, his screenname is Shinji? Pfft that's lame

Tanaka Taro: Kanra-san!

Kanra: I told you I could find out if you didn't tell me

_Tanaka Taro: It doesn't concern you!_

Kanra: Sounds like you have a crush~ Do you know who he is?

Shinji: You must have an interesting name then

Kanra: You know I can find that out too - for you.

Shinji: Then again, like I said, weird group. They find anything interesting.

Kanra: Let me message him!

Tanaka Taro: No Kanra-san stop!

…

Tanaka Taro: Shinji-kun?

…

Tanaka Taro: Are you there?

…**Shinji has been disconnected**

_Kanra: Well this just got even more interesting~_

Tanaka Taro: What did you do?

Kanra: I imagine he threw his computer out the window~

Tanaka Taro: What?

Kanra: But that's okay, I found out everything I needed to know tracing his IP address.

Kanra: Do you know Tanaka Taro?

Kanra: Who Shini-chan is?

Kanra: I can tell you if you don't

Kanra: Do you want to know?

Kanra: Or you can find out for yourself.

Kanra: that might be more fun~

Kanra: I'll link you his address, ne?

Kanra: If you go now he should still be there.

Kanra: What are you waiting for?

Kanra: I thought you liked him?

Kanra: He's waiting~

Kanra: Tell him it's thanks to Kanra-chan you met, ne?

Kanra: Ahahahahahahaha

**Tanaka Taro has logged off**

_Kanra: This night just keeps getting better and better!_

Setton: What was that Kanra-san?

Kanra: Nothing to worry your pretty head about~ Ahahaha!

* * *

><p>An: Though you probably already know by now Shinji = Shizuo


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Once Upon a Keyboard Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Mikado  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Hoping for a fic where Shizuo and Mikado were email-buddies (phone-email) where they ended up falling in love with each other without knowing who the other was (muscle man/ leader of dollars).

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and…<p>

Shinji never logged on again.

Despite having never experienced it before Mikado was fairly sure he was going through what one called a broken heart.

He couldn't accept Shinji's address from Kanra though the female kept trying to push it on him. In his heart he was still hoping that Shinji would breach the subject of them meeting, of him wanting them to meet, first.

But without the other to speak to for the subject to come up…

Life became monotonous after that. Even with the havoc happening under the Dollar's name Mikado felt so segregated from everything.

So lost…

Confused…

It was kind of pitiful how every time he logged onto the chatroom his eyes would first find Shinji's name in the list of contacts, heart clenching in hope before deflating at the sight of the offline symbol.

At first he was insanely worried. Who knew what Kanra had said to enrage him so? Surely it couldn't be that bad?

Then after that first week terrifying thoughts began to creep into his mind

Thoughts such as Shinji getting hurt and winding up in the hospital, or being blackmailed by Kanra or even worse.

Not wanting to talk to him anymore.

_Setton: Is something wrong?_

Tanaka Taro: Ah, it's nothing. Just worried about someone…

Setton: Care to share?

Tanaka Taro: Not really but…

Setton: Do I know this person?

Tanaka Taro: I wouldn't be surprised, I seem to be the only one who hasn't actually met him.

Setton: Describe him to me.

Tanaka Taro: I never met him in person. But online he always seemed so nice. Always understanding. He has a big sweet tooth and a soft spot for his brother. His favorite drink is milk and he hates violence. I'm pretty sure he has a lot of problems but he prefers not to talk about them unless pushed.

Setton: Why are you worried about him?

Tanaka Taro:…He…

Tanaka Taro: I don't know anymore. Too many reasons.

Setton: Have you spoken to him about your worries?

Tanaka Taro: He's either refusing to log on anymore or something bad has happened. Im not sure which.

Setton: What are you going to do then?

What was he going to do?

What was right in this situation?

Surely leaving him be was what was right. He didn't want to talk surely. Not to some kid like Mikado

Not to some…kid…

_Don't be ridiculous Taro, who wouldn't want to talk to you?_

The words flashed across his mind's eye, so clear it was like he was seeing the message box anew.

Was it enough?

Was it enough to push him forward?

_Tanaka Taro: Find him_

He could ask Kanra for the address and-

_Setton: Let me help_

What?

_Setton: I know this person, if you want to see him you will have to be careful. Things have gotten to a strange place with him. Always angry, always frustrated. For a while I didn't know why but I think I'm starting to understand._

Setton: I am meeting him tomorrow, at the park at 5. Come see him and decide for yourself if you want to express your worries to him.

…See him?

…

_Tanaka Taro: The park?_

Setton: By the steps

Tanaka Taro: …thank you.

Setton: Don't mention it.

_-Insert break-_

Mikado was…nervous, to say the least.

He didn't own many clothes and yet everything he did had found its way onto his bed and floor. Why he was even bothering with something as trivial as clothes was another matter entirely

After all, he was just going to watch them. From a distance. Just see who it was. There was no reason to do anything beyond that. This way he could satisfy his curiosity as to who Shinji was as well as being able to know from there on out if he was okay should he truly not log on anymore.

That was all.

In fact, it was more than necessary.

Kanra and her address didn't matter now. If he went to Shinji's home he'd have to actually meet Shinji to know who he was. In the end this worked out better

So much better…

But even so…

Why was there nothing for him to wear?

In the end Mikado went with his normal outfit. A pair of jeans, red sneakers and his green and white jacket. Brown satchel thrown over his shoulder, he began to toss his laptop, cell phone, and wallet inside before anxiously glancing at the time.

It was still too early to leave….

Well…better early than late, right?

Putting on a more confident expression than he really felt, Mikado tried not to rush as he left his apartment. Carefully locking the door behind him he measured his steps from his bedroom to the staircase, face and body tensed up with each motion…

Until he reached the bottom floor and began to actually walk like he meant it.

So maybe this was a little embarrassing. Mikado couldn't help himself and it wasn't like anyone else would know what he was doing or where he was going in such a rush. He would have panic attacks until he got to the park just thinking that for every second he delayed he would delay seeing Shinji. And really, that was unacceptable.

So his speed picked up and it was only a matter of fifteen minutes due to the heavy crowds filling ikebukuro that he reached the park. The staircase that Mikado presumed Celty was talking about wasn't too far from the slides that he, Kida and Anri would hang out on so if only for a little bit of comfort he climbed to the top of that, hiding behind a bar and waited.

And…waited…

An anxiety ridden glance to his watch showed that he was only five minutes away from five o 'clock. After that his eyes kept dashing between that stair case and his watch.

With every minute that passed the nerves and butterflies filling his body increased at an exponential rate.

Suddenly it was less because he was worried for Shinji that he was here and more for himself.

Who was Shinji-kun?

Who was he?

Who was-?

When Celty finally appeared Mikado's heart practically leapt into his throat. The demon rider was on her motorcycle and had her normal yellow helmet on. Once at the top of the stairs she dismounted, lowering the kickstand while simultaneously glancing around. Though she never glanced his direction Mikado was fairly sure she knew where he was and the thought comforted him. If she knew where he was Shinji wouldn't accidentally see him.

…Not that it mattered since Shinji would have no clue who he was…

Celty waved at someone.

Mikado froze.

Her cell phone formed in the female's hands, black smoke falling from it as her fingers began to thrum out a message.

Heart hammering in his ear's Mikado found his head unable to turn, instead he continued staring at the female rider

…until a blond male stepped up beside her.

_Shinji: My roots are showing again…_

Tanaka Taro: Your roots? Like your hair?

Shinji: yeah…I dye it.

Tanaka Taro: You do? Why? What color?

Shinji: Blond, it helps me stand out.

Tanaka Taro: Why would you want to stand out?

Shinji: I just find it more useful to stand out then to blend in…

Shizuo gave Celty a smile, his lips barely moving as he muttered something in reply to the message she had typed out. But the look didn't last long. In fact, almost as soon as the grin had surfaced it had vanished again. Pulling his hands out of his pants pockets he sat upon the last step, glancing up at Celty through blue tinted sunglasses before the female moved to sit beside him.

_Tanaka Taro: Sometimes I feel like my life is so average it's boring. Especially when compared to some of the stuff you tell me._

Shinji: It's not as great as it sounds. In fact I think I'd rather the boring life.

Tanaka Taro: But why?

Shinji: Excitement keeps me on edge. I miss being able to fully relax

Tanaka Taro: Then can't you just not get caught up in the excitement?

Shinji: It's kind of hard with my few friends being who they are…

Removing one of his hands from his pocket, a cigarette clutched in between two fingers he held it to his lips before using his other hand to pull out a lighter. In a matter of seconds the nicotine stick was lit and despite his slumped posture the way he took a hit from the cigarette hinted at a deeply rooted need for the cancer causing item.

Leaving it in between his lips, Shizuo leaned backwards, his spine resting against the step behind him as Celty started typing on her phone again. Her legs were together, knees pointing towards Shizuo's body as she leaned over him. Shizuo seemed to tense up at whatever it was she said before shrugging, an apologetic expression on his face.

_Shinji: I'm sorry I'm so late again, that damned flea showed up._

Tanaka taro: It's okay! I actually just got on not too long ago. What happened? Are you okay?

Shinji: It was nothing more than the usual. It's not important. I want to hear about you anyways. Anything unordinary happen today?

Tanaka Taro: Haha Not today unfortunately…!

How Mikado had missed the signs up until now he didn't know. And yet now everything made sense. From all the conversations he had had with Shinji in the past to his reaction to Kanra it was like he was finally looking at the completion of a puzzle.

And Mikado wasn't sure how he felt…

All the emotions were blurring together in whirlwind inside his heart. Happiness, Love, Fear, Jealousy, Shock, Reluctance,

Even Anger.

Why hadn't Shizuo told him?

_Tanaka Taro: My friend and I saw Heiwajima Shizuo and Orihara Izaya when I first came here._

Shinji: Oh? You saw both of them?

Tanaka Taro: Yeah, I saw Orihara-san first and then Heiwajima-san appeared throwing heavy stuff at him.

Shinji: Were you scared?

Tanaka Taro: On some level I think so. His strength and Orihara's knife skills were intimidating. My friend had warned me to stay away from them.

Shinji: Your friend was right, they aren't good people to be mixed up with.

Tanaka Taro: Probably but, I don't know, I felt like there was more going on then I saw.

Shinji: Don't think too hard on it. It's better for you to not to get involved with them, it can only end badly.

Tanaka Taro: If you say so…

* * *

><p><span>You are unhappy<span>

The words, despite being typed out didn't sound accusatory nor pitying. They were simply a statement of fact backed by a curiosity that the Dullahan always had but very rarely showed.

Shizuo tensed up at them, realizing what the silent question was before simply shrugging and looking away.

What could he tell her?

Nothing. It was stupid in the first place

To be so bent out of a shape for a decision he had made.

It was better this way

You know you aren't the only one affected by your decisions right?

Shizuo still didn't make eye contact though he did glance back long enough to read the next message before she pulled the device away to start typing again.

Even people you didn't expect can be hurt by them

Now how much did _she_know?

Why didn't you tell me you went virtual?

Was it possible for a person to nearly choke on their cigarette? Shizuo almost did. Almost swallowed it too. Quickly he took the stick out from between his lips, straightening up and looking at Celty with surprised eyes. The Dullahan's shoulders were slumped but it was obvious she wasn't speaking about herself. So who was hurt?

And then just quitting. You know people worry when other people vanish without warning from the cyberworld, right?

It's like when a friend just vanishes here. You imagine the worst possible thing to have happened.

And it scares you, worries you. But all you can do is hope that your imagination is running wild and that somewhere in this world they are okay

"If you leave it alone, he'll forget about me Celty"

Celty stared at him, an unspoken question echoing in the silence.

"Of course I do"

_Shinji: What school are you going to?_

Tanaka Taro: Raira Academy

Shinji: That's where I went. Or was supposed to go. I hated attending class

Tanaka Taro: You ditched a lot, didn't you Shinji-kun?

Shinji: Every chance I got!

"Raira Academy isn't as big as public schools, transfer students are rare"

_Tanaka Taro: I was shocked when I first arrived, my friend had dyed his hair blond too_

Shinji: It's a good color

Tanaka Taro: At this rate I'll be the only non blond!

Shinji: So you'll stand out more when that time comes

"He's friends with a blond who also attends Raira"

_Shinji: Tell me again, when you saw Heiwajima Shizuo, what day was it?_

Tanaka Taro: Last week, Friday I think.

Shinji: You were with your friend? The blond?

Tanaka Taro: Yeah him and this girl in our class

Tanaka Taro: Why?

Shinji: No reason, just curious.

"You know I'm not stupid Celty, despite what filth the flea spreads I can at the very least put things together."

Then you know that-?

"I know who Tanaka Taro is"

That's hardly fair, is it?

Shizuo quirked an eyebrow

Why should you be the only one to know? Keeping him in the dark while you stand a safe distance away, watching. That's something Izaya would do Shizuo

Shizuo's teeth ground together at the accusation, his entire body seeming to tense up as he turned a glare on to the one person he could safely call a true friend.

The truth's for your own good.

You need to talk to him

And I'm sure he wants to talk to you by now

Though his jaw remained clenched Shizuo finally lifted his eyes to stare at Mikado who by now had moved into plain sight. Leg's hanging over the slide, he no longer pretended like he wasn't watching them, instead he seemed too focused on his own inner thoughts to worry about getting caught.

"Never took you as someone who would have ulterior motives Celty"

Readjusting his cigarette, Shizuo took another drag off of it before sighing out the smoke.

If you quit making things so difficult I still wouldn't

Shizuo could read the grin that should've been on Celty's face through her smokes movement and the sight made his own rather feeble smile appear once more.

"Alright…"

Celty placed a hand on Shizuo's shoulder as she stood, looking as though she was going to congratulate him on finally wising up before simply shaking her head at his nonsense and walking up the steps towards her bike.

The blond remained seated, quietly smoking his cigarette as the bike let out its unique whinny before it and Celty took off down the street.

* * *

><p>kuugen: Yes! I wrote this fic originally onfor the durarara kink meme (that's where the prompt at the top comes from~)

toxicBeautie: They are an odd couple and at the same time I always thought they were/would be cute together hehe.

everyone: Glad to hear of there being other fan's for this pairing and thank you all for the kind reviews so far~~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Once Upon a Keyboard Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Mikado  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Hoping for a fic where Shizuo and Mikado were email-buddies (phone-email) where they ended up falling in love with each other without knowing who the other was (muscle man/ leader of dollars).

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>When Celty left Mikado, at first, wasn't sure what to do.<p>

He stayed on the slide - hands gripping the bars - while Shizuo continued quietly smoking and not looking in his direction.

The odd feelings were still there but with Shizuo being alone now one thought seemed to be drowning everything else out.

This was Shinji.

No

Shinji was _Shizuo_.

In the end Shinji did not exist, He was simply a way for Mikado to get to know a different person.

To get to know _Shizuo_.

Slowly Mikado climbed down the side of the slide, not wishing to physically glide down because of how childish it would look, before shuffling over towards the bartender dressed male. Neither said anything when Mikado sat beside him, only a few inches away from his body, and continued staring forward.

Silence reigned yet in it Mikado felt like months of conversation were happening.

Suddenly every word Mikado had read was given a voice, replaying in his head line by line.

_Tanaka Taro: Hello! How are you?_

_Shinji: …fine?_

_Shinji:…this seems weird_

_Tanaka Taro: Eh? What does?_

_Shinji: I've never been in a chatroom before_

_Tanaka Taro: Oh! Well that's alright, here let me show you some of the features!_

Their meeting had been nothing special. Just another newcomer to the Dollars chatroom. Mikado had been surprised, normally people who joined the website loved to chat. After all, at first the Dollars were, for the most part, an online gang. Why would you join and not chat? So Mikado had done what he could to help.

To help Shizuo

"Im not going to snap at you for figuring out who I am."

Mikado looked up in surprise as Shizuo breached the quiet, sighing and breaking his cigarette in half before dropping it upon the ground.

"Wh-What?"

Shizuo glanced down at the tensed up raven. Mikado had his hands in his lap, anxiously clutched together with one leg nervously bouncing.

Appearing to Shizuo like he expected the blonde to live up to his reputation.

"O-Oh…S-Sorry…"

Mikado couldn't look at him for too long. The longer he did the thought that this was the male he loved kept becoming more pronounced and it increased his nerves horribly.

What was he doing here?

…in these clothes?

Hadn't he been supposed to _not_talk to him?

What had happened?

Mikado glanced away, red tinting his cheeks.

"Were you worried?"

Mikado tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted to answer truthfully but the truth…

It had always been easier to say online, when he was hiding behind an image.

"Mikado-!"

Shizuo's voice came out rough, as he reached across, cupping the other's chin and forcing him to look at him. The blush on Mikado's cheeks deepened and he couldn't help but gap slightly at the pink that was dusting the other males; though whether it was from frustration or embarrassment he didn't know.

"You were looking for me weren't you? And now you've found me."

For some reason Shizuo's voice sounded like he expected to be made fun of. To be mocked for joining such a site and for having spilled so much to this person whom he had never even met.

"H-Heiwajima-san-"

"Shizuo"

Mikado paused at the interruption, surprise flitting across his face before a grin broke out as he finally met the blondes mocha eyes.

The sight made Shizuo's heart skip a beat

"Shizuo-san"

After that the tension between the two seemed to instantly relax.

It was amost amazing how natural it felt then for a true conversation to start, one in which they were no longer hiding behind their computer screens but could plainly read the other's expressions as they talked about-

Well-

Everything.

"Do you know Tom?"

"A-Ah I don't think so."

"You will, he's the reason I joined that site in the first place."

Suddenly little pieces of information that had been left out were fitting into their proper places.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Masaomi-kun…"

"About what?"

"…you…"

"I still agree with him though."

"You would. But I don't"

Time was lost while they spoke and by the end of it the sun was beginning to set. Mikado had switched positions, his body no longer cramped up but now holding his knees to his chest, while he looked down at Shizuo. The blonde had halfway through their musings taken to lying down upon the steps and Mikado couldn't help but worry about him wrinkling his nice clothes. But since Shizuo didn't seem too concerned about it he didn't say anything. Instead he chose to focus on the way Shizuo's entire being seemed to deflate, a relaxation upon him that Mikado was sure he hadn't felt in a long time, while the blonde closed his caramel eyes to the world around him. A look, which in turn, made Mikado wonder if he preferred watching Shizuo with his eyes closed like this as if he were sleeping…

Or if he'd rather having those vibrant orbs looking back at him.

"Shizuo-san"

Mikado let go of his leg's stretching them out in front of him as he placed a hand upon the step behind them. If he moved over just a little bit and if Shizuo lifted his head he could've placed it in his lap. Was it weird to want that?

"Nnn?"

"Are you falling asleep?"

"Course not."

"It looks like you are"

Shizuo opened an eye, his expression rebellious as if he was trying to prove he wasn't, and caused Mikado to grin as he leaned further over so that his head was opposite Shizuo's.

"Shizuo-san, are you sleeping well?"

The smile dropped off of Mikado's face. Now that he was this close to the blond and with the odd shining of the setting sun the dark spots underneath Shizuo's eyes had become a little more obvious. Worriedly Mikado reached down, tracing one with his thumb before realization hit him and he quickly pulled away.

Shizuo's eyes flashed completely open at the touch and he tilted his head back so as to keep watching Mikado who was now blushing and tensed up again.

"I guess not"

"W-Why?"

Using his own core and ab strength Shizuo lifted himself back up while simultaneously twisting his body so he could keep his gaze on Mikado.

"Too many thoughts."

"Thoughts?"

"Mikado"

The way Shinji said his name coupled with the fact that the blonde had reached forward to pull the raven closer caused a shiver to go down Mikado's spine.

_Wasn't supposed to happen_

_Weren't supposed to meet_

Mikado's heart clenched.

"What did Kanra-san say that day?"

Mikado whispered the words as he lifted his head slightly so as to better look into Shizuo's eyes despite the blue tinted sunglasses trying to block his view.

"…"

He could feel Shizuo tensing up at the memory, his grip around Mikado's body tightening while he tried to contain the anger that the thought alone was bringing up.

"You don't have to tell me if it's that bad."

Mikado couldn't help himself as his body automatically moved closer into Shizuo's, the blonde's arm guiding him until they were a mere inch apart. Mikado forgot how to breathe as he felt Shizuo shifting, making room for the smaller male before leaning forward to hide his face in Mikado's raven hair.

But even despite the happiness filling Mikado he could feel Shizuo still shaking with suppressed anger and, worriedly, he reached up to grip his bartender vest as if thinking he could keep the blonde down here and level with him by doing so.

"Sh-Shizuo-san?"

Shizuo's body was shaking as he tried to hold it in. Anxiously Mikado let go of the blonde's vest, one hand reaching up to grasp the taller male's face while the other moved to grip his sleeve. Surprised, Shizuo had just a second to glance down at the high school male when Mikado leaned forward, red dusting his cheeks, as he forced his lips upon the others.

Shizuo froze.

The lack of movement caused realization to dawn on Mikado who pulled abruptly away almost as soon as it had started. The red spread across his face, now covering almost every patch of skin there as his head ducked down.

Hiding.

It wasn't as easy without a computer.

What had he done?

It was just-

Seeing the other angry -hurting- and knowing now who he was to Mikado

Knowing that the male he had fallen for over the internet was in this turmoil…

"S-Sorry Shizuo-san I d-don't know what c-came over me...!"

If he had been looking up Mikado would have seen a just as bright red spreading across Shizuo's face while he continued staring down at Mikado in shock. But Mikado wasn't, and as the other didn't speak he continued mentally cursing himself due to the current state of mortification he found himself in.

Until he felt Shizuo's hands tighten while he pulled Mikado back slightly. Shock registered in his own expression when Mikado felt his body leaning before Shizuo had moved down to recapture his lips.

Needily.

Mikado reached up, wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck as their lips pressed harder against each other. He could feel tears building in his eyes but he fought them down as Shizuo's strong body curved around him.

Feeling a tongue brushing against his bottom lip Mikado gasped in surprise. The other seized his chance, plunging his oral muscle in and causing Mikado to shiver. It ran over his teeth, brushing along the roof of his mouth before coaxing his own pink muscle into moving with it.

Mikado moaned.

The sound was muffled by Shizuo but felt throughout his entire body. Excitement pulsated through his vein's as he felt Mikado's inexperienced hand's running through his hair, searching for something to hold onto as pleasure and need combined within him.

Twining his tongue with Mikado's Shizuo pulled the smaller boy's muscle into his own mouth. Mikado poked around, unsure of what Shizuo wanted him to do before the blonde disengaged his lips to suck at it. Mikado whined, hips unconsciously moving to try and press against Shizuo's as if seeking some kind of friction to release the unbearable heat that was pooling towards the bottom of his stomach.

Shizuo smirked, releasing the other's tongue as he pulled his head back slightly.

"Mikado"

The huskiness of his voice made Mikado hold tighter to Shizuo's body. His own was thrumming in excitement now, the likes of which he had never felt before.

"Are you hungry?"

Food was certainly the last thing on Mikado's mind but finding himself unable to speak the male simply nodded, face hiding in Shizuo's chest.

"Good since I don't think you would want to keep doing this in the middle of the park.

Mikado practically jumped away from Shizuo. If the other hadn't kept a firm grip upon one of his hands he probably would have wound up all the way back to the slides.

"S-Sorry! Sorry Sh-Shizuo-san!"

If his face had been red before, now it looked like it was on fire as he began to hastily bow in apology towards Shizuo.

Shizuo had to catch the others face, entrapping him with both his hands to make Mikado stop bowing. A move which really left the boy only more flustered and unable to meet Shizuo's gaze while the blonde tried to make him understand that it was alright.

Especially considering how it had been him who had even initiated the whole make out session.

When Mikado finally calmed down enough to talk about it, it was decided that the place they would go get their food at would of course be Russian Sushi.

There was something nice at the thought of them both having a familiarity with the same place despite having not yet once been there _together_.

Plus, as Shizuo pointed out, they could get some take out and go back to his place to see if there was anything Mikado could do with his new computer since Kasuka had, of course, sent him a new one at the phone call Shizuo made to the actor informing him as to why he wouldn't be getting any email's back anytime soon. And seeing as how neither males were big talkers phone calls were really out of their way. Emailing had been their line into each other's lives so it was a pretty important issue to the younger Heiwajima that the older didn't have a computer.

However just because he had received the computer didn't mean he knew how to work it.

In fact, it was still in its box.

Shizuo knew nothing when it came to computers after all.

"Do you know what kind it is?"

It was only once they reached the familiar building did Mikado find the courage to begin really speaking again. Hands folded once more he tried not to think too long over the fact that not too long ago he had been jealous that he couldn't eat with Shinji. And now here he was, getting sushi with Shizuo as if it was no big deal.

"It's ah-"

Shizuo's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to recollect the images that covered the box in his head to no avail.

"Apple? Does that sound right?"

"Apple? You mean he got you a Mac and you don't even know how to use it?"

The way Mikado spoke made Shizuo suddenly feel as though he should return the gift to Kasuka. How much had this one cost him?

Really, Shizuo didn't mind that he didn't make a lot of money.

The amount he did make was more than enough for him to live on.

But knowing the gifts he would send to his brother paled in comparison to the ones the other lavished upon Shizuo made the blond feel somewhat guilty

"I have no clue."

Simon appeared then, clutching a few bags with their logo upon it and with their food contained within. He greeted them in his droll and horribly broken Japanese while Shizuo rushed to get the money out so as to pay before leading Mikado towards the door.

Or at least he tried to pay and rush them out.

Things got harder when the raven started protesting about Shizuo paying for his food.

Luckily Shizuo realized that when embarrassed Mikado didn't talk or argue much. So before Mikado could stomp back to the counter to demand Simon give Shizuo some of his money back, the blonde had caught him by the waist and pulled the raven up against him so that he could lean low to whisper in his ear about how on a date only one person is supposed to pay.

And right on cue, at the word date Mikado flushed and clammed up, making it all too easy for Shizuo to wrap an arm around his shoulders and quickly guide him out of there while Simon's farewell trailed behind them.

When he finally got his voice back Mikado was at least able to insist and coerce Shizuo into letting him at least hold the sushi bags. Which, oddly enough, probably would have been harder than it was if Shizuo hadn't already wanted to pull out another cigarette to light up. It had been some hours since his last one after all.

"When did you start smoking?"

Trying not to swing the bags in his shuffle to keep up with the blonde, Mikado eyed the stick between Shizuo's lips nervously, though a certain secret thought of wishing he could replace it with something else made him blush and look away again.

"I don't know, High School?"

"You don't know?"

"It just feels like I always have."

That was an unusual feeling.

"Do you think you'll ever quit?"

"No"

So blunt

"Why not?"

Shizuo took in a puff, exhaling it quickly so that it came out in one quick stream before pulling the white paper like stick from between his lips.

"Because as long as I keep getting stressed I'll keep wanting one. And I don't see all of my problems just going away anytime soon."

Mikado got quiet at this, musing slightly on just what problems Shizuo was talking about when a realization hit him.

Shizuo was being so truthful. Once he knew he was caught as Shinji he had been confessing things right and left as if he wanted Mikado to know everything about the true him.

While Mikado was still holding on to his own secrets.

"Here we are"

Shizuo took a few quick drags from the cigarette, trying to get as much nicotine out of it as he could before stubbing it against a buildings wall, bending it, then dropping it upon the ground. Oddly enough Mikado found his eyes drawn to this simple action, forgetting his curiosity as to the place that Shizuo lived in favor of focusing on the males actions.

But his narrow perspective soon broadened when Shizuo walked through the doors without a moment's hesitation.

Hurriedly Mikado moved after him, his eyes darting back and forth from the security guard situated near the entryway to the worn out and generally degraded look that seemed to echo around the complex.

Shizuo led them to a staircase, an out of order sign currently upon the elevator and appearing as though it had been there for a while, and up to the third floor. Once there, he pulled out a key, hesitating in front of a door as he began to unlock it.

Eyeing a suspiciously fist sized hole near the door, Mikado's nerves skyrocketed as he was led inside the apartment, expecting to see all sorts of dangerous items inside only to be greeted with…a….normal…apartment.

While nowhere near as empty as his own, Shizuo's did seem to be lacking certain items. The couch for instance seemed out of place, an obvious replacement for the old one that Mikado suspected saw the same ending as Shizuo's trashed computer that was currently piled up on the corner.

"We can eat in the kitchen or we can eat in here."

Shizuo moved towards said couch, a wary expression on his own face as he watched Mikado take everything in. As if he expected the smaller male to run.

"Computer?"

"Over there."

Shizuo collapsed onto the couch, sinking slightly into the cushions before pointing towards a rather big box situated near his small television.

Following the blonde, Mikado emptied his bags onto Shizuo's lap before walking over towards said box to begin opening. Silence fell upon them then as Mikado worked and Shizuo began to take out the food and set it on the cushion beside him.

"Food's getting cold...er"

Shizuo swallowed a piece of sushi, legs crossed as he watched Mikado disappear behind the computer boxes and cords before resurfacing with a somewhat triumphant expression.

"I'm almost done."

"We're not exactly eating together if I finish my food before you even start."

Mikado flushed at the hint being dropped in Shizuo's words before quickly ducking to hide his face behind the modem as he searched for the correct outlet.

"I'm almost done I swear!"

"Mi-ka-doo"

Mikado snorted. Shizuo had a way with three syllable names apparently.

"Alright alright!"

Mikado tried to ignore the way his heart flopped at the big smirk Shizuo wore as he offered some of his food to the raven when he moved towards the couch and simultaneously tried to inconspicuously wipe his hands upon his jeans.

"Is it good?"

"It's Russian Sushi, is it supposed to be?"

Mikado grinned again for a brief second before he watched Shizuo move some of the food off of the couch so as to make room for Mikado to sit beside him instead of across from him. Pink tinting his cheek's Mikado slid into the seat, hands gripping one of the boxes before flushing head to toe as Shizuo unconsciously moved his arm to lay across the back of the couch behind him.

Shit…was it his imagination or was it hot in here all of a sudden?

Each bite of the sushi was forced down a dry throat while Mikado stared straight down at his lap, unable to meet Shizuo's gaze even when he felt the blonde watching him. The older male had already finished most of his food while he watched Mikado work on setting up the computer but Mikado was currently hoping it was only because he was still hungry that he was watching him like that.

"Shizuo-san, d-do you want some more?"

Mikado proffered his chopsticks, a piece of sushi held between them for Shizuo to grasp in an attempt to relieve the tension that he could feel building up around him.

Only for it to grow higher as Shizuo leaned forward to pull the piece off with his own mouth, mocha eyes that were no longer blocked by his sunglasses watching Mikado's.

Oh-

Why was it so hot in here?

"Y-You can have the rest of m-mine if you want. Im not very h-hungry."

Quit looking at him like that. Quit looking at him like that. Quit looking at him like that-

Shizuo leaned forward, teeth lightly biting down on Mikado's closest ear causing the male to instantly freeze up as his heart began to attack his ribs as if it wanted out.

"You know Mikado"

Shizuo's eyes seemed to glint with a mischievousness that had Mikado on edge.

"I never really think about a person's appearance whether they are pretty or not"

Mikado didn't realize he had been leaning backwards as Shizuo leaned forward, causing his box of sushi to fall onto the floor (thankfully remaining in the container if he had time to think about such a thing) until he felt himself fall backwards onto the seat cushions.

"But everytime I look at you and see you blushing…"

What? What? Jeez his face was only getting redder with each word. Quickly Mikado reached up as if he wanted to cover his cheeks only for Shizuo to follow the movement, using his own hands to capture Mikado's and pull them away.

"All I can seem to focus on is how cute you look and how I wish I could have seen this sooner."

So hot.

So hot so hot so hot so hot so hot.

Shizuo leaned forward, gently pressing his lips upon Mikado's and causing the raven to practically melt into the sensation as the butterflies assaulting him instantly vanished to make room for the growing heat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Once Upon a Keyboard Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Mikado  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Hoping for a fic where Shizuo and Mikado were email-buddies (phone-email) where they ended up falling in love with each other without knowing who the other was (muscle man/ leader of dollars).

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>Mikado's hands fell useless at his sides, his fingers unable to even feel the cushions under him as his mouth was assaulted with the taste of cigarettes and sushi.<p>

A taste which, surprisingly, he found he didn't mind at all.

Shizuo's hand slipped down, sliding from the hand it had been gripping, down mikado's arm and down his side, causing the raven to move into the touch even as they lips parted to quickly adjust and find a new position.

Experimenting, seeing which angle fit them perfectly.

Only for every one to cause Mikado to want more than what Shizuo was giving him.

The blonde's hand stopped on Mikado's hip, thumb stroking the raven's pale skin that had become revealed when his jacket and shirt rode up from his fall backwards. The finger felt so hot and Mikado couldn't help but wonder if Shizuo had already found a sensitive spot by how his body kept trying to arch further into that delicious touch.

However there was something obviously off with Shizuo's mannerisms.

His kiss, his touch, everything felt right.

But everything also felt significantly held back.

And not in the sense of Shizuo was worried he would hurt the obviously weaker male, more like he didn't want to give it his all.

"Shizuo-san…"

Shizuo pulled back at Mikado's voice, worry flitting across his face as he stared down at the already blushing mess below him.

"Sorry is it too much?"

Mikado frowned, his mind attempting to shake off the haze to figure out what was going on. Shizuo clearly didn't care about Mikado's age or sex, if either of those turned him off he wouldn't have taken it this far. But just because Shizuo didn't care, that didn't mean he didn't care what Mikado thought of it, did he?

Shizuo and Shinji were both worriers. They weren't concerned with their own welfare, only about others. If Shizuo thought it wrong to want Mikado considering Mikado's age and obvious virginity the male would hold back. He wouldn't want to do something like that if he felt Mikado wasn't ready.

And he wouldn't say anything because he knew such a sensitive subject would only cause Mikado to flush and stammer and became far too embarrassed to do _anything_

Mikado pushed himself upwards again, curious eyes watching as Shizuo shuffled back to give the smaller male more room. He could feel his heart pounding as he reached forward, only for his hand to be caught by Shizuo. Shaking the other males grasp off, Mikado tucked his legs under him, rising to a kneeling position and moving forward so that Shizuo began to fall backwards.

"Mikado?"

Confusion was on Shizuo's face as Mikado tried to will his blush away. It didn't work. But he tried.

Needy and shaky hands moved down Shizuo's stomach, carefully undoing each button on the male's bartender vest. The going was long due to how Mikado seemed to mess up on every one, only increasing the sheer embarrassment he was feeling as he tried to convey that he was making the first move.

But Shizuo didn't get it, instead he continued watching Mikado with a confused expression, waiting for the other to speak his mind.

Biting his lip, Mikado refused to look at the blonde as his hands dipped lower, moving to unzip Shizuo's pants as a ragged needy breath slipped through his embarrassed composure.

He had waited too long to find him just for Shizuo to brush him off.

"Mikado, stop. What are you doing?"

Realization struck Shizuo too late as Mikado hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled down enough to reveal the slightly bulging boxers. Shizuo reached down, making as if to pull his pants back up when Mikado suddenly pulled down on the boxer's band, lifting and stretching just enough so that Shizuo's half hard cock could be revealed.

Mikado's eyes glazed over, his blush dying down as a shaky cold hand reached forward to grasp the big rod. Shizuo hissed at the cold feeling, stiffening as he continued watching Mikado with conflicted emotions.

Mikado licked his lips

He wanted more

Wanted…

To taste…

His head dipped down, a curious tongue lightly licking the tip and causing Shizuo to jolt. Mikado could feel it hardening under his grasp and deciding a taste wasn't enough quickly lowered his head more to drag his tongue up the underside. Shizuo's breath came out harder as he watched Mikado explore, waiting with bated breath for the other to realize he didn't want this only for the moment to never come as instead Mikado opened his mouth and quickly swallowed as much of Shizuo as he could.

Almost instantly Shizuo's breath left him in something akin to a gasp, his leg slipping off of the couch as he leaned more heavily upon his elbows on the armrest. Mikado however didn't seem to notice any of this as his tongue began to move about, playing with as much of the quickly hardening cock as he could.

Shizuo's breath came out harder as he watched Mikado through narrowed eyes. Who knew how long it had been since he had last gotten sucked off, and seeing the pure Mikado do it, feeling his tongue dancing as if it was getting a treat it had long been denied made even the boy's inexperienced skills seem all the better.

"Mikado"

Shizuo groaned as he felt Mikado's rough tongue playing with the slit, trying to coax more precum out for him to enjoy.

Hearing the other speaking his name like that caused a ripple of happiness to pass through Mikado, causing him to smile before lavishing more attention upon the throbbing rob.

"Fuck! Mikado!"

Suddenly the Raven was pushed back, surprise evident on his face as Shizuo panted above him before roughly capturing his lips. Mikado parted his own, letting Shizuo's tongue enter as he wrapped his leg's around the other's waist.

Without warning Shizuo stood.

Legs still wrapped around his waist, Mikado pulled back with surprise as he felt himself being lifted. Shizuo's pants sagged as he stumbled forward, one hand propped up around Mikado while the other struggled to pull down the raven's jacket zipper.

Catching on Mikado quickly began to help him, shrugging the article of clothing off and letting it fall to the floor before tugging at Shizuos vest, unhappy that it wasn't able to come off as easily due to their positions.

A door crashed open (having been kicked) and as Mikado lowered himself for another kiss he felt more than saw Shizuo allowing the both of them to fall onto a bed. Pants getting lost somewhere along the way, he quickly shed himself of his vest before breaking apart to lift off Mikado's shirt.

Chest red from both the heat of the moment and his own embarrassment over his body, Mikado froze as Shizuo's eyes swept over the adolescent male before arching as Shizuo began to skim his lips over his neck, pausing to nip playfully at a collar bone and then moving down to a pert nipple.

Mikado's breath caught in his throat, his hands clutching at Shizuo's white dress shirt as his back arched when Shizuo gave it a lick. His tongue circled around it, leaving a sheen of saliva before taking it all into his mouth and giving it a slight suck. Mikado moaned at the feeling, his hips unconsciously thrusting against Shizuo's as his legs tightened around the others waist. Shizuo's lips curved into a smirk, repeating the action and receiving a similar spasm before switching to his other nipple.

Shit his pants….they were….

Tight….too tight….

"hah…haa…. Shizuo-sa-ah!"

Mikado shuddered as one of Shizuo's hands reached up to pinch the unoccupied nipple, earning a beautiful moan from its captive as his mouth continued working the other one.

And, as badly as Shizuo wanted nothing more than to fuck Mikado senseless due to the other's teasing moans.

In the end he decided he would rather hear more of it to enjoy by itself first.

"Ngh…haa…hah…Shizuo-"

Mikado panted as Shizuo's tongue, lips, teeth, and fingers continued playing with his nipples. Eyes half mast, his hands were clenched together near his head, body twisting as he tried to fight down the assault of pleasure mixed with pain.

Pain from restraint.

All that Shizuo did, felt wonderful, blissful, but Mikado wanted more. _Needed_more. He had never known that he could be so greedy when it came to sex.

No not just sex.

Sex with Shizuo.

When the blonde's name finally slipped through the angelic arrangement of panting moans Shizuo lifted his head. Eyes also glazed he moved his body forward so that as Mikado tilted his head to the side his lips could come to rest just under the brunette's ear. Tongue caressing the skin, his hands moved down slowly, curious fingers brushing over the bulge in Mikado's pants.

"ha-Ah!"

Brushing again.

Shizuo…was he teasing him…?!

Mikado whined when that hand brushed over his straining hard on a third time, hips bucking to try and catch it before it left. Using one hand, SHizuo gently unraveled the boys legs from around him before finally pressing his hand between those legs and roughly palming the spot.

Oh god…

Mikado's face was a permanent red, tears welling in his eyes from the sheer heat that was engulfing him as weak arms reached out to Shizuo. The blonde caught them, using the hand currently not being used as a torture device to lift Mikado further against him. Mikado seized the opportunity to instantly assault Shizuo's neck, needily licking and sucking as much of the males skin as he could before the other's shirt got in the way.

Whining as he pushed his wet pants harder against Shizuo's hand he slowly dragged a hand down to try and discard of the shirt.

But Shizuo's own hand stopped him as he stopped rubbing Mikado, catching the boy's wrist and wrapping it back around his neck.

Surprised Mikado peeled his mouth away from the blonde's neck, eyes beseeching as Shizuo moved to unbuckle Mikado's pants.

Shirt?

But he wanted to see…

To touch…

Mikado gasped as he felt Shizuo finally pull his pants and briefs off in one swift movement. His cock sprang forth, arching towards his stomach and practically sighing at the new found freedom. Even as their lips met in another kiss Mikado could feel the smirk on Shizuo's face as a large hand reached down to gently pump the smaller male.

"nnngh Sh-Shizuo please!"

Mikado barely even know what he was begging for as his eyes squeezed shut, the feeling of the other's hand stroking him becoming almost too much to bear.

The blonde answered his silently voiced question with a deeper kiss, his hand releasing Mikado and making the adolescent whine against his lips.

Why'd he stop?

Why…?

Mikado suddenly felt himself being pushed backwards as Shizuo half dragged the both of them further onto the bed. Body leaning with the blondes, he forced his eyes open again as Shizuo removed his mouth to open a drawer from his bedside table. A bottle of lube was withdrawn and Mikado felt himself shiver in anticipation.

So maybe he didn't know much about sex…

But being someone who practically lived online and who was falling in love with someone he knew was a male he had gotten curious so...

He had googled some stuff.

And he knew what lube meant was going to happen.

Shizuo popped the cap, quickly squeezing a generous amount onto three of his fingers and trying to rub them as quickly as possible. Without really waiting for the gel to fully warm up (considering how Mikado was at this point warm enough without help) he used his free hand to pull one of Mikado's legs over his shoulder before slowly tracing a finger around the rim of the boy's hole.

Mikado shivered at the feeling, eyes wide as he waited in nervous anticipation of what would happen next.

He had always wondered

Always want to know

How it would fe-

The raven cried out as without warning Shizuo stuck the first finger in. Eyes squeezing shut he quickly rolled his hips, trying to adjust to the feeling of the intruder only for Shizuo to pull it back out and jam it back in.

Hah…oh…damn…

Mikado squirmed, gasping for breath as slowly, finger by finger Shizuo began to stretch him. The first wasn't in long before the second joined it, scissoring and ramming in as far as they could go, curling every which way as though looking for somethi-

Mikado groaned and bucked when at the same moment the third finger was added Shizuo used his free hand to grip the boy's cock. In tandem the hands began moving, both pumping Mikado's body in their own way and causing the young boy to writhe under their ministrations.

And then Shizuo found it, white exploding across Mikado's vision as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Feeling the ravens muscles clenching down on his fingers and seeing the way his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head Shizuo shivered, quickly adjusting his fingers to _ram_into that same spot again.

And Again.

And Again.

Drool slowly fell from Mikado's open mouth, his body spasming with each hit to his prostrate and causing his voice to rise in a melodious chorus of gasps and moans. Shizuo leaned forward, fingers picking up speed as his teeth lightly bit down on an already abused nipple.

Mikado came with a scream.

His orgasm came all too abruptly for the young virgin to be in any way prepared. Shizuo's hand barely caught the cum as it rushed out and the boy's body seemed to take on a mind of it's own as it bucked and writhed while Mikado became loss to the blinding pleasure.

Shizuo removed his fingers, face clenched in his own pleasured pain as his cock practically cried at not having its own chance at the boy's ass.

But even in the afterglow of the brilliant feeling Mikado knew he wasn't done.

Could he ever be done when it came to Shizuo?

No, the blonde wasn't going to get out of this due to some misplaced worry of Mikado regretting him taking his virginity.

Mikado's life was riddled with insecuties. Things he was unsure about, things he regretted.

The Dollars.

His inability to say what he needed to outloud.

But there was one thing he did know for sure.

One thing he had wanted for too long to even contemplate regretting.

Mikado pushed up, hands stopping Shizuo from trying to lay down beside him. Worry crossed the blonde's face before being replaced with a hint of shame as Mikado got his fingers on his shirts buttons. One hand reached up, trying to stop the raven but for once his fingers finally did as they were supposed to and moved too quickly for Shizuo.

The shirt was pushed away, revealing toned chest and arms as well as the faded white scars that covered them.

Mikado's hand fell to rest on the oldest and biggest one, uncertain eyes catching Shizuo's carefully guarded ones.

Mikado wanted this man.

Scar's and all.

The hand on Shizuo's chest pushed lightly, Shizuo following through with the motion as Mikado moved him flat against the bed.

Adjusting the other's legs out from under him, Mikado moved up the length of the blonde's body, not even bothering to work on getting another hard on yet as he grabbed the lube from out of Shizuo's hand and squirted it upon the others rod.

Shizuo gave a gasp of surprise that quickly switched to a moan as Mikado covered the cock thoroughly before moving to have his own hips dangle over it.

Shizuo's eyes flashed, body tense as slowly Mikado lowered his body, guiding that pulsating rod into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Once Upon a Keyboard Love  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Durarara!  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo/Mikado  
><strong>Rating: <strong>M  
><strong>Prompt from the kink meme: <strong>Hoping for a fic where Shizuo and Mikado were email-buddies (phone-email) where they ended up falling in love with each other without knowing who the other was (muscle man/ leader of dollars).

**Disclaimer**_: I own none of these characters!_

**Note: **THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS

* * *

><p>As Shizuo felt Mikado's tight heat engulfing him, a strong urge to close his eyes enveloped him. However the look upon Mikado's own face as he felt something much bigger than his fingers filling him kept those mocha eyes wide open.<p>

Pain first appeared and yet Mikado kept pushing downwards until he fit in as much as he could and paused, hands upon Shizuo's chest to adjust and take a breath.

Shizuo reached up, a hand brushing across Mikado's cheek, only for the touch to spark something as the next second the raven was moving again. Slowly he lifted himself up before dropping down, trying to build a steady, if not, slow rhythm.

And Shizuo simply stared, transfixed by the expression on Mikado's face and the sheer scorching heat of Mikado's wall's squeezing against him.

A minute passed and soon the pain passed back into pleasure, perhaps, too much pleasure. Mikado's legs were shaking with the effort of continually lifting himself - having not been used to such exercise - and with the heat pulsating off of their bodies his eyes kept wanting to drift closed until suddenly Shizuo sat up.

Wrapping his arms around the smaller male, Shizuo prevented him from moving anymore while he trailed his lips back up to the raven's mouth. Mikado seemed relieved for the break, only to happy to return the kiss, when all of a sudden Shizuo moved - his one clean hand grabbing the ravens still hardening cock and gently rubbing against the head. Mikado gasped into the kiss, body instantly reacting to the touch as the very next second Shizuo was pressing him against the bed, one leg hitched up over his shoulder.

Mocha eyes still staring heatedly down at him, Mikado felt his own closing as Shizuo took over. The speed Mikado had built was nothing compared to how quick Shizuo moved now and yet…

"Ngh Shi-Shizuo! Ha-ah! More!"

Mikado didn't know how to voice what he wanted, hell, he still didn't even know what he really wanted. But as his delirious moans began to transform into semi coherent words Shizuo picked up his speed, ramming harder into the twisting body and causing Mikado's toes to curl as he continually cried out for the larger male.

Fingers turning white from how strongly he was gripping the bed sheets, both were forced to be released as one of Shizuo's hands captured and pinned them above the raven's hand. He complied instantly, hips rolling and trying to keep up, as Shizuo's hand held his body steady.

The blonds thrusts were decisive, even when they became more frenzied they still moved with the sheer purpose of increasing Mikado's own pleasure instead of his own. It became all too obvious that the raven wasn't going to last.

"Shizu-ah- I'm hnn!"

Mikado's eyes shot open, pleading with the blonde towering over him even as they continually glazed over in sheer lust. Somehow, impossibly, Shizuo understood him, hand releasing Mikado's to clamp down on the boy's throbbing cock and denying him the second orgasm that threatened to envelop him at the same moment that he began to pummel as hard as he could into the male's tight ass.

Mikado groaned, body writhing and trying to fight against Shizuo's grip as the blonde raced against time for his own release. He could feel the boy's muscles clamping down on him, increasing their own pressure as his dick brushed against Mikado's sweet spot and caused him to cry out.

Sweat dripped from his hair, staining the sheets as Mikado released another cry and arched his body when finally Shizuo came inside him. The next second the vicelike grip was gone, allowing the raven to come for the second time that night as well.

Breath coming out labored Shizuo fell beside him, face half buried in Mikado's shoulder and his pillow as he pulled out. Mikado shivered at the feeling of something dripping down his thighs but found his sight unable to even focus on the blonde locks beside him let alone on that strange feeling as the darkness of sleep quickly enveloped him.

When he felt the boy's body slump into unconsciousness Shizuo took his own moment to pause and catch his breath. Hands still covering the smaller male's body, he allowed his lips to graze that thin neck before slowly letting himself roll off.

Damn…

Pushing himself off of the bed, the blonde moved at a sluggish pace towards his bathroom grabbing a towel to clean himself off before turning back to the bed to take care of Mikado.

Once sure he had gotten everything he could, the blonde simply threw the towel towards what appeared to be a dirty clothes basket while simultaneously climbing back into the bed.

Mikado had yet to move and didn't appear as though he was going to wake up anytime soon. Did the boy even have to wake up for tomorrow? He had school didn't he? No tomorrow was Sunday wasn't it…?

Head falling onto his pillow Shizuo turned to stare at the sleeping raven, his expressive face for once blank in simple contemplation.

The boy had seemed to really want him…

He didn't even seem scared…

Shizuo's eyes closed as he reached out with both arms, gathering the smaller male up and pulling his body flush against him while simultaneously dragging the covers over them. It was really still too early for him to go to sleep…

…but after having been apart for so long both physically and online it wasn't in Shizuo to lose his chance to be with Mikado even in sleep.

* * *

><p>Mikado's eyes opened slowly, staring blearily at the room around him uncomprehendingly. While he had known he hadn't gone home it took him a moment to remember <em>why<em>; and as soon as he did he bolted upright, eyes wide as he tried to find Shizuo.

Only for the other to let out a light snore and cause Mikado to freeze up.

Sun streamed in from the one window in the bedroom, casting its shadows upon the blonde who was currently wrapped up tightly in some blankets, one arm thrown across Mikado's hips from having fallen when the raven moved.

And as if he had never even fallen asleep Mikado's heart pounded and clenched at the sight.

Carefully, as if he thought the littlest movement would awaken the heavy sleeper Mikado slid back down, flinching at the echo of pain in his ass as he tried to get comfortable again.

Hand falling on the pillow, he stared at the male with a disbelieving gaze before lifting the blonds arm and attempting to get close to him again.

As if he knew what the raven was doing despite being asleep Shizuo rolled slightly, giving Mikado room to bury his face in that hard chest before breathing a sigh of relief.

The air brushed across Shizuo's skin who shivered at the feeling of the heated breath.

This felt right…

This felt perfect.

But it was nowhere close to a match made in heaven was it?

With Mikado's secrets.

Shizuo's consistent worrying over himself.

But…in the end that was alright.

In fact better.

Already he knew he adored Shizuo for the other having these worries and stress. He always liked being someone that Shinji could come to for anything weighing on his mind.

And if Shizuo could do that too, wouldn't it make this all the sweeter?

Others never depended on him as Shizuo had started to. And that dependency Mikado craved.

He was dependent on Shizuo needing him.

Needing him to help his anger, to help his everyday mundane problems.

The feeling of lips brushing through his hair caused Mikado to look up, one arm resting against Shizuo's scarred chest while the other hand traced patterns upon the males hip.

Shizuo stared down at him with a guarded and unsure expression. Causing Mikado to offer his own smile towards him. As if in reaction the blonds own grin broke out upon his lips and it took a few seconds before Mikado could remember he needed to take a breath in.

But just as fast as the happiness filled him the thought of his secrets resurfaced and the smile became short lived. Thankfully Shizuo didn't seem to notice as he leaned down to pull Mikado into a kiss.

Tears practically sprang to the raven's eyes as they closed at the familiar and yet still strange sensation. It was a too gentle caress, meant evidently to just fulfill Shizuo's need to reacquaint himself with the feel of Mikado's own lips than anything else.

The desire to simply know they were here.

Together.

But for how long?

Mikado pulled away with a breath, closing his eyes once more and allowing Shizuo to hold him close.

They had plenty of time.

Mikado had all the time in the world to tell Shizuo the truth.

About the dollars, about everything.

And even though he feared doing it, another part of him suspected that it would be okay.

That Shizuo would accept that side of him.

Because it was Shizuo, he didn't judge people on mistakes that they have made or what burdens people were carrying.

He judges them based on their personalities.

And if he likes them enough, he will help carry that burden.

They had all day to talk.

All day, all week,

Maybe even the rest of their lives.

But for now…

For now Mikado would just enjoy this moment.

Will enjoy having finally found this male that stole his heart before he ever stood a chance..

Before they could even meet.

Before they even knew each others names.

"Mikado."

The raven lifted his head once more, eyes glazing over once more in content happiness as he saw a similar expression in those mocha orbs.

They had each other.

Mikado reached up, letting both his hands cup Shizuo's face.

A computer may have started this.

But really, who needed a fake image when one could touch, feel, hear, see the other.

"Good morning Heiwajima-san."

Shizuo's eyes searched Mikados own face before grinning again, one side of his mouth lifting higher than the other and giving him an almost animalistic expression.

"I preferred Shizuo."

"Shizuo then."

Mikado lifted his slightly sore body, letting his lips ghost over Shizuo's again.

"Good morning…Mikado."

Yes, they had all the time in the world to learn about the person behind the avatar.

And it was time to let every moment _together _count.

* * *

><p>An: Ahh Another ending! I hope everyone enjoyed it? My apologies for the late update but I still managed to get it up so yay \ o/  
>Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this and especially thank you to all my lovely reviewers because you guys make me smile and laugh alot! I really do love reading each and every one of your comments-! Now, I do have another little ShizuMikado piece that I will be uploading separately soon so please consider it a part of my apology for the tardiness of this update hehe.<p>

Until next time then my beautiful ShizuMikado shippers o7


End file.
